Demise
Demise 'is an event hosted by Grian. It costed 50 diamonds to sign up. The hermits can't use diamond armor, but they can enchant lesser armor however they want to. The hermits will compete to be the last one alive without PvP while doing business as usual. The last one alive wins all the signup diamonds. The total amount of diamonds is at 900, or 14 stacks, right now. When a hermit dies, they change their skin to a gray, monochrome version of their skin and help eliminate the other hermits. The event began on 12:00 PM, UTC+00:00, October 15, 2019. 'Participants *Grian *Keralis *JoeHills *TinFoilChef *FalseSymmetry *MumboJumbo *BdoubleO100 *ZombieCleo *Cubfan135 *TangoTek *ImpulseSV *Docm77 *Iskall85 *GoodTimesWithScar 14th *iJevin 15th *XisumaVoid 16th *StressMonster101 17th *ReNDoG 18th Demises 18th: ReNDoG Rendog decides to try out Grian's Demise Dares. He first draws "Catch the Totem". The totem falls on the ground, and Ren lands on the totem, which saves his life. The game originally intended for the totem to be caught mid-air, but Grian changed the specifications without testing it later. Next, he draws "Exit the aquarium". Ren loses 6.5 hearts in the aquarium, but he manages to break the top block and promptly jumps off the top of the aquarium and falls to his death. 17th: Stressmonster Stress decides to go for Demise Dares as well, having a sum total of 0 diamonds to her name. She first draws "Exit the aquarium". She jumps in and instantly starts taking damage from the magma. In her panic, she breaks the laws of Minecraft by swimming up a magma block bubble column and calmly breaks the ice at the top, leaving Grian flabbergasted. She then draws "Void Jump," which she aces. Then comes "Fly through the tube", which she survives gracefully as well, always staying just above the lava level. In "Catch the Totem", however, she lands very far from the totem and dies. She doesn't care because she now has 150 diamonds, 150 more than she had 15 minutes prior to her demise. 16th: Xisumavoid Ren invites Xisuma to come test out his timer at Speedy Pines Raceway. X is wary at first but then begins to trust Ren. He comes over and completes the test, and a pressure plate is deposited into his hotbar. The finish line was rigged with TNT. He realises too late and tries to escape, but the first explosion takes out his totem and drops him into a room with more TNT, which finishes him off. 15th: iJevin Jevin was careless while flying, looking at another screen, therefore flying straight into a wall in Mumbo's Evil Island. 14th: GoodTimesWithScar Scar was making his way to the shopping district through the Nether Hub. He came out the iTrade portal, which was rigged by ReNDoG and StressMonster101 to drop him into a pit of water, full of pufferfish renamed to The Grey Skins. Scar fell into the pit and got pricked to death, with the death message stating 'Scar was slain by the Grey Skins.' Demise-Specific Activities Bunkers and Hideouts A lot of the Hermits decided to make Demise Bunkers and hideouts to stay safe from traps. Here is a list of a few bunkers and hideouts: Demise Dares Demise Dares was a minigame started by Grian with the sole objective of getting Demise going. It was created in his Season 6: Episode 95. He set up 4 challenges and did them all on-camera, proving that they are not impossible, and offering 50 diamonds to every Dare completed. This ploy strips him of 250 diamonds but kills Ren and Stress. Traps Category:Events Category:Grian Category:Keralis Category:JoeHills Category:TinFoilChef Category:IJevin Category:StressMonster101 Category:BdoubleO100 Category:FalseSymmetry Category:MumboJumbo Category:Mumbo Category:ZombieCleo Category:Cubfan135 Category:Tango Category:ImpulseSV Category:Docm77 Category:Iskall85 Category:XisumaVoid Category:GoodTimesWithScar Category:Season 6 Category:Rendog Category:Bunkers